Destined
by HoratiosGirl101
Summary: On his 16th birthday, Harry comes into his inheritence. Turns out, he's a submissve veela. But there's more! Harry has to find a mate! But when his mate turns out to be none other than his arch nemesis, what will he do? Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry potter or** **any of its characters jk Rowling does**

Harry awoke to the sunlight streaming into his room through his barred up window. The events of last night quickly came rushing back to him and he groaned and opened his eyes, only to find them blurry. He must have knocked them off last night. Sitting up, Harry was surprised to find that nothing hurt and it was like nothing had happened. He reached over and searched for his glasses with his hands, and was surprised to find them nowhere. He reached up to scratch his forehead and was surprised to find his glasses on his face. He took them off and was even more surprised when everything came into focus and he saw clearly. Shocked, Harry put his glasses back on and everything was blurry again. He took them off and started to get up when something brushed against his nose, tickling it. He reached a hand up to brush whatever it was away and was shocked when he felt hair. He pulled at it and was even more surprised when he found that it was his own. Shocked, Harry jumped up and ran over to the wall where a broken mirror was hung. He looked into the mirror and was shocked to see that the person starring back at him was a totally different person. His hair was now long and wavy and reached his shoulders. His lips were more red and larger, more femine, giving them a pout look to them. His eyes were the same color, but more larger and the emerald color to them stood out. His face was more round and a taint of red adorned his cheeks. Over all, his face looked almost femine. He looked...cute. More girly. He hated this change! He looked like a bloody girl!

As he was about to turn away from the mirror, he noticed something was different. Usually he was tall enough to reach the top of the mirror. It seemed that he was now, almost...shorter.

In panic and wanting to see what else of him that changed, he ran to his door, through it open and into the bathroom. Luckily for him, his uncle, aunt and cousin were not home at the moment. Harry rushed into the bathroom and over to the full body mirror. He almost screamed at what he saw. He looked like he had shrunk were he was once a proud 5"9, he was now a small 5"6. When he looked into the mirror, he squeaked when he saw that his hips were wider and the clothes on him that were once to big, were now way too big. Harry had to know what was going on and wondered if he looked any different in other areas. So he closed the bathroom door, for he did not know when his muggle relatives would be home. He quickly undressed and looked into the mirror and sighed in relief when he saw that he was still the same there. But, when he looked into the mirror closely, he could just make out a small golden glow to him. He saw that his skin was flawless and a perfect cream color. All of his hard work on a tan was wasted for nothing. He looked like a girl. He knew he had looked a little femine before,

but now, he bloody looked like a girl. What was Ron and Hermione going to think! What had happened to him. Now he was going into full blown panic.

He knew he had to contact Sirius and Remus and tell them what had happened. So harry put his clothes back on and went into his room. He shut and locked the door and walked over to Hedwig's cage. He opened the cage and Hedwig flew out, happy that she was finally released from her prison. Harry grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. On the paper he wrote, "Something has happened to me. I need you here, quick! From Harry." on it and handed it to Hedwig. "Can you take this to Sirius for me?" Harry asked and Hedwig hooted in agreement, allowing him to give her the note. Harry opened the door to his bedroom and walked downstairs, Hedwig following him. He got to the bottom of the staircase and oped the front door, letting Hedwig out.

He watched her fly off and then shut the door. He had gotten a hold of him self for Hedwig's sake, and now that he was alone, he could panic. So panic he did.

After a few minutes of panicking, Harry walked into the living room and sat down on the dented, worn out couch of the Dursely's. He sat there and allowed question after question race though his mind. What had happened to him? What had caused this? Why did he look like a girl? He sat there and dismissed the questions and waited for his godfather and Remus to get there, knowing that they should know what had happened to him.

Harry leaned back into the couch and waited. He was about to dose off when there was a loud pop that jolted him awake, any drowsiness, now gone. He looked up to find Sirius and Remus standing in front of him. "Harry! We got your message! What's wrong? What happened?" Sirius started to ask. Harry sighed and stood up, allowing the blanket that somehow gotten on him to fall off. Sirius and Remus starred at him in shock. "Look at me! What happend to me! I look like a bloody girl!" Harry almost shouted and his godfather walked closer to him. "Not possible." Sirius whispered under his breath and Harry heard him. "What's not possible?" He asked but his question was ignored. Remus just stepped up to stand beside Sirirus.

"Definitely not possible." Remus muttered. "What's not possible?" Harry asked again, getting frustrated that his godfather and Remus would not answer him. "Harry, we need to go and see Dumbledoor quickly. Now." Remus said and Sirius nodded in agreement. "What's going on? Why do we need to see Dumbledoor?" Harry asked.

Remus just smiled at him. "All will be explained once we get there." He said. "Now grab our arms." Sirius instructed. Harry obeyed, still unsure of what was happening. He felt the familiar tug at his navel and the next thing he knew, they were standing at the gates of Hogwarts.

Harry watched as Remus and Sirius knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledoor's office. "Come in." was heard and Sirius opened the door and walked in with Remus after him. Harry followed them in and when Dumbledoor saw him, Harry could tell that he was shocked as well upon seeing him. "Not possible." He heard Dumbledoor mutter. Now Harry was getting agitated. What wasn't possible that they would not tell him?

"Sirius, Remus, Harry. Have a seat. I think we need to explain some things to mister potter here. Dumbledoor said and Sirius and Remus nodded, each taking a seat. Harry sat in a seat betweent he two of them, still confused. He waited for them to start explaining. Dumbledoor started. "Harry, do you know what happened to you?" he asked and Harry shook his head no. "All i know is that once the clock struck midnight, i was in extreme pain and passed out and i woke up like this." Harry said and watched as Dumbledoor nodded. "I see. So you are unaware of what you are?" He asked and Harry shook his head. "What happened to me? Why am I like this?" Harry asked. "Well, Harry, I don't know how to tell you this. You see, you are a veela. A submissive veela." Dumbledoor said and Harry paled. "Not possible." he breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Destined...

**"Well, Harry, I don't know how to tell you this. You see, you are a veela. A submissive veela." Dumbledoor said and Harry paled. "Not possible." he breathed.**

Harry sat there in shock. Dumbledoor's words echoed in his mind. Veela. He was a veela. A submissive veela. "Harry?" Harry looked up as Sirius called his name. "Yeah?" he answered. "are you okay?" he asked and Harry nodded. "Just a little shocked. Well, i shouldn't be shocked, i mean, everything is always happening to me so i should have seen this coming." Harry said and Sirius nodded. There was only one question in Harry's mind. "How am I a veela? Am I a half blood or what?" he asked and Dumbledoor sighed. "You are a fullblood veela Harry." he said and Harry sat there in shock. "What?" He squeaked. He was definatly shocked now. "Harry, your mother and father were each veela. Though, the gene had been dormant in both of their families for generations. Seeing as the gene was dorment in them, we suspected the same for you, Harry. Though, I guess we are wrong." Dumbledoor explained and Harry nodded as he listened. "I must ask you this Harry. How much do you know about Veela?" Sirius asked and Harry wracked his brain for anything he knew on veela. "I only know that when they are angry, they turn into bird like creatures." Harry said and Dumbledoor nodded. "Yes. That is correct Harry, but there is more to a veela than that. You see, there are two types of veelas, a dominate and a submissive. All veela have mates. If you are a dominate, a submissive is your mate. If you are a submissive, a dominate is your mate. A submissive veela could be of either gender, Harry. Male or Female. Though submissives are mostly female, it is not uncommon that a male is a submissive. But a dominate is different. A dominate is always a male. So seeing as you are a submissive, your mate will be a male dominate. Each a submissive and a dominate have different roles they play. The dominate protects and loves it's family. A dominate is very protective of it's mate and family and will defend and protect them against anything. The submissive is the one who watches and protects their children. And yes Harry. Any submissive can have children. When you changed last night, you developed a womb and your hips grew a bit larger so you would be able to give birth." As Dumbledoor said this, Harry paled. He took in all of the imformation the headmaster had just told him. Mate. Family. Children. These were the three words that went through his mind. "Is there anything else, professor?" He asked. Professor Dumbledoor nodded. "A veela can not just simply choose their mate, Harry. A veela's mate is chosen by fate at birth. It does not matter if you know this person or not. You will know who your mate is by their scent. Their scent will be the sweetest and most appealing amongst all scents. It does not matter if they are your worst enemy. Any negative feelings you had of them will be removed and love will be in it's place. This is because they are your mate and veela can not hate their mate." Dumbledoor explained and Harry nodded. "School will be starting back up in a week, Harry. I would be almost certain that your mate goes to school here Harry. Though, now that you are a submissive veela, you will be needing your own quarters. I will arrange it with some of the professors and get back to you." Professor Dumbledoor said and Harry nodded.

At the Burrow...

Harry, Remus, and Sirius walked up to the steps of the Burrow. Harry waited beside Sirius as Remus went to knock on the door. Remus knocked and waited a few moments before the door opened and Mrs. Weasley stepped out from behind it. "Oh my goodness! Remus! How are you!" She exclaimed taking him in for a hug. "Sirius!" She said and hugged him. "And Harry!" She exclaimed and hugged him tight. She let go and stepped back. "Wow! You have changed over the summer Harry! You've gotten cuter!" She said and Harry blushed causing Remus and Sirius to chuckle. "Well, Molly, it seems that Harry has surprised us yet again. He came into his inheritance last night." Remus said and Molly gasped. "Well come on in! You'll have to tell us about it inside.

Once inside, Harry was surprised to find that Hermione was there, and what surprised him even more was that they were in the corner of the living room snogging the life out of each other. Harry wanted to have some fun, so he went over to pay a visit to his friends. Harry walked over and smiled as the two completely ignored his presence. "Well look what we have here. I was waiting for the moment when you two dunderheads realized you had feeling for each other." Harry said and Ron and Hermione pulled away in a flash causing Harry to start laughing. "Harry!" exclaimed Ron and he embraced his friend, but pulled back rather quickly. "Oh Merlin, Harry! What happened to you!" Ron almost screamed and Harry just laughed. "This is not funny Harry." Hermione said walking over to them. "What happened to you?" She asked and Harry smiled. "I came into my inheritance last night." Harry said and Ron and Hermione gasped in shock. "Oh wow! Harry! You never told us that you had some kind of creature blood in you!" Hermione said and Harry shrugged. "I didnt' know that I did have magical creature blood until today." harry said and Ron finally snapped out of his shock. "What are you exactly?" Ron asked and Harry sighed. "Well, as you can tell, I look like a girl." Harry said and Hermione shook her head. "No you don't. You just look more cuter." She said. "Hey!" Ron shouted and Hermione laughed. "Oh don't be jealous Ron! It's the truth. Harry does not look like a girl, he just looks so cute that all the girls will want to mother him." She said and Ron nodded in understatement. "So, Harry, you never answered my question. What are you?" Ron asked again and Harry sighed. "Well, I am a veela." He said and his two friends gasped again. "A veela! Wow! My best friend is a veela!" Ron exclaimed and Harry and Hermione sighed. "Stop your happy dance, Ron. I'm not the kind of veela you think I am. I am not a dominate. I am a submissive." Harry said and Ron stopped his happy dance and looked at him in shock. "A submissive! But i thought only girls were the submissives!" Ron said and Hermione sighed. "If you had paid more attention in class Ron, you would know that it is not uncommon for males to be submissives. The only difference between a submissive male and a dominate is that the submissive can carry children and tend to look a little more femine. No offence Harry." Hermione explained and Ron was even more shocked. "Harry can have a baby?" He asked and Hermione and Harry nodded. "Well, I should have seen this coming. I mean, there's nothing you can't expect when it comes to Harry. He's always surprising us." Ron said and harry laughed. "What?" Ron and Hermione asked. "It's just that I said the the same thing. I mean, I should have seen this coming." Harry said and Hermione nodded. "So, Harry. Have you found your mate yet?" Hermione asked and Ron starred at her in shock. "His what?"

One month later...

The month past by quickly for the Golden Trio and they soon found themselves standing outside of the barrier of platform 9 and 3/4. Molly Weasley was fussing over everyone, making sure that they had everything that they needed. Sirius had been nice enough to go back to the Dursley's for Harry to get his stuff. Though, Sirius told him that Dudley wasn't very nice to him when he went there, so he gave him pig ears to match his pig tail that he kept hidden.

Hermione went through the barrier first, followed by Ron and Harry and the Twins. Ginny had already gone through and met up with some of her friends. The Gold Trio said goodbye to and boarded the train. Hermione took the lead in search of an empty compartment for the three of them. As they were walking, a strong, sweet scent hit Harry and Harry immediately knew that it was his mate. His mate was on this train. His mate's scent was the sweetest scent he had ever smelt. Vanilla and cinnamon. The smell itself and made him go week in his knees. "Harry? Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked while Ron steadied him. "Smells, good." Harry said and Ron and Hermione starred at him in confusion. "What smells good?" Hermione asked. "Mate." Harry said and Hermione and Ron nodded."Okay Harry. Cone into this compartment." She said. "Noooo!" He's here!" Harry protested, his veela instincts taking over. "No Harry. I know that it is important that you find your mate before mating season starts, but we need to have a serious discussion first. Then you can find your mate at Hogwarts. We need to talk about the veela mating and bonding process." Hermione said and Ron nodded.

They had to drag a very reluctant Harry into the empty train compartment and locked the doors. Harry was a little mad at his friends for not letting him find his mate, but he knew that it was important to find out what he was in for first. So, fighting his veela instinct to find his mate, he sunk into his seat and starred at his friends sitting across from him.

"Okay Harry. I know you know the veela bonding process has three steps, right?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. Hermione smiled and reached into her bag, pulling out a large book. "School hasn't started yet 'Mione! And you are seriously reading!" Ron said and Hermione glared at him. "For your information, Ronald Weasley, This is a book about veela bonding and it tells us everything we will need to know." She said glaring at him before turning back to Harry. "Okay Harry. Do you know the three steps?" She asked and Harry shook his head. "Okay. Well, according to this book, there are three stages. The first one is the acceptance. Here's what the book says on the first stage. The first stage in veela bonding is the acceptance. Once a submissive and dominate know who their mate is, they will spend time together and get to know one another. Once the submissive feels ready to move on with the bond, they will award the dominate with a kiss, signaling they are ready to move on to the next stage." Hermione read and Harry nodded. "What about the next stage?" he asked and Hermione turned to page of the book. "The second stage in veela bonding is the wooing. The dominate veela will try and woo the submissive and shower them with gifts. They will try and show that they are worthy enough to be their mate and show them that they can protect their future family. Once the submissive feels ready, it will send off subconsious messages that the dominate will recieve signaling that the submissive is ready for the next stage." She read and Ron was confused. "What is the next stage?" he asked. "The last stage in veela bonding is the actual bonding. This includes intercourse, sealing the bond. After the final stage, a veela mate can feel the other's emotions and will be able to comunicate to their mate telepathicaly. Though the veela bonding process looks simple, it's not. The bonding process must take place before mating season, or the first two stages at least. The last stage must take place in mating season. The mating season is the highest time that the submissive is highly fertile. The mating seasons go for one season a year. That season is winter."Hermione read. "Okay. Harry, I feel for you." Ron said and Harry sighed. "Well, I guress it's not that bad, I mean, I always wanted a family and someone who will love me for me. I guess it's not so bad." Harry said and Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I mean, it could be worse. I mean, what if you-know-who was your mate? That would be a scary thought. You kow? A veela can't harm their mate and maybe that's why you-know-who can't kill you. " Ron joked and Harry looked mortified. "Ron!" Hermione shouted. "Voldemort is not your mate Harry. You smelt your mate on this train your-self and you know that these trains are highly protected. There is no way Voldemort can get on these trains. So he can't be your mate." Hermione tried to reasure him.

Harry had never thought of that. Maybe Voldemort was his mate. No. He couldn't be. Hermione was right. There was no way that he could get on the train and he had smelt his mate himself. Though, even though with resasurence, the thought haunted his mind. He knew that Voldemort couldn't possibly his mate, couldn't possibly be a veela at that. The old bag of bones and skin was hideous. Veela were supossed to be beautiful creatures and give off an alure that attracts people towards them. Voldemort wasn't his mate and wasnt' a veela. Though even with the facts that Voldemort could not be his mate, it sill plauged his mind.

Three compartments down from the Golden trio...

Draco Malfoy was not a happy camper. No. He spent the entire summer searching for his mate and still could not find her. He knew the chances of his mate being a male was high, but, he still felt that his mate would be a girl. Never the less, he would love his mate the same, male or female, because they were his soul mate, the only thing that could make him happy. You see, Draco Malfoy was a veela, a dominate veela. He had come into his inherritance at the beggining of summer and he knew that he needed to find his mate before mating season started. He still had the rest of what was left of summer and the fall, and then it would be winter. Winter would be his first mating season.

Draco Malfoy sat in his train compartment with his friends, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkison. Even though he was not a big fan of Pansy, he only put up with her becuase she was Blaise's girlfriend and that means that she would not be all over him. Draco was just sitting there listening to Blaise and Pansy go on and on about what they did over the sumer and how great France was this time of year. He was just about to get up and leave for another compartment when he smelt it. The smell of wild strawberries and blueberries. The smell of a warm, calming summer breeze. The smell of his mate.

Seeing Draco start to get a little dazed, Blaise got up and sat by his best friend. "Draco? Draco? Come on Draco. Snap out of it." Blaise said and Draco snapped out of his daze and now disapointed because he could now longer smell his mate clearly anymore. "Drake? Whats wrong?" Pansy asked and Draco shook his head. "I smelt my mate." He said and a smile spread across his lips. "Your mate? Seriously?" Blaise asked and Dracon nodded. "Wow! I wonder who it is. I know from your letters that you have spent all summer looking for your mate, so you must be glad you finally found him." Blaise said and Draco shook his head. "I haven't found my mate yet. I only smelt him or her. I do not know who they are. I just hope it's not a Griffindork." Draco said and Blaise and Pansy nodded. Draco started to get up, but was stopped by Blaise. "What are you doing?" he asked and Draco just looked at him funny. "I'm going to find my mate." He said and Blaise just sighed and shook his head. "No you are not. You are staying right here until we get to Hogwarts and you will have the entire welcoming feast and night to find your mate." Blaise said. A growl of annoyance escaped Draco's throat, but he stayed put. He just couldn't wait until he got to Hogwarts so he could finally find his mate.


End file.
